2012-08-03 Icing on the Cake
The Tylweth Teg Bakery in Upper Manhattan is a small bakery in a small neighborhood. The exterior is old-fashioned, the interior filled with pictures and decor of a distinct 'fairy tale' theme. The pastries and other things on display are mostly named after or inspired by famous fairy tales, and at the moment even the girl sitting behind the counter fits the theme. Megan is humming to herself as she browses through a selection of brochures on Xaviers Institute, her head bobbing back and forth slightly in time with her song. Whistling a tune, Bobby Drake strolls his way into the bakery. He's dressed casually today and in a decent mood. He was in the city visiting a friend when he spotted the bakery. Deciding that it was interesting enough and that he wanted to pick up a gift for a few fellow X-Men, he stepped inside. Lifting his sunglasses as he looks around, Bobby blinks at the sight of the girl behind the counter. "Hey." Megan looks up, a bright smile on her face, "Hello! Can I help you?" Her voice has a thick Welsh accent. She stands, wings fluttering as she pushes her brochures into a small pile on the side of the counter and offering, "The scones are really good today, and we have some new kinds of tea, too." "Yeah," Bobby pauses, the accent getting a smirk out of him. His eyes flick to the wings when they move, and he arches a brow. "Are scones and tea all that are sold here or do you have other stuff?" Megan tilts her head, looking confused. "Ah, no... " Moving to the side, she points to some of the things in the bakery case, "There's cookies, here, and some cupcakes and mousse and right now we have these three cakes left," Turning a little, she points to the baskets behind her, which are empty enough at this point to be difficult to see into, "And the bagels, though I think there's only a few kinds left now... " Stepping over, Bobby nods a bit. Useful information but not what he was looking for. "Do you guys take special orders for cakes here? I'm looking to get someone a little treat," he explains with a smile. "Nice wings, by the way." "Oh!" Megan brightens, understanding finally. "Yes, sure! Thanks!" She flashes another bright smile, then turns and grabs a book from the back table, "What sort of thing are you looking for?" Returning, she sets down the book, which is full of pictures of different kinds of cakes. "They're the real deal then?" Bobby already knows the answer but he's asking anyway. He smiles as he looks through the book. "Nothing too fancy, just something for a friend. He's a big guy so it probably shouldn't be a small cake. Definitely chocolate." Megan gives a small laugh. "Yes, its all real." She flutters the wings again, and lifts a lock of hair, showing one of her ears in the process. "I haven't tried dying it, but I heard that sort of thing doesn't tend to work anyway, so." Looking to the cakes with a shrug that says she doesn't mind having pink hair anyway, she nods a little, "A big chocolate cake? Sure, I can do that. Does... does he like spicy things?" After asking her odd question, she pulls a chocolate cupcake topped with bright red frosting and red hots from one of the display cases, "This is one of our new ones, it has chili powder in it. You can try it if you want." Bobby just smiles as Megan reveals her ears. He's not bothered in the least bit by it. "Dye works it just fades quicker than normal," he remarks idly. "Spicy?" he asks, arching a brow again. "Okay, that's pretty cool. I think I'm gonna have to pass on it though. Both me and the person I'm buying the cake for like things cooler." Megan nods, returning the cupcake, "Okay, we can do that. Do, um," She offers him the book, "Do you want it to look like anything specific? Or just super chocolatey? Does he have any hobbies or anything?" She opens the book to some of the more popular designs, such as cakes shaped like open books and cakes with pictures of famous characters on them. "The guy's an artist so many some art kind of theme would be good," Bobby remarks, fighting back the initial idea that comes to mind when he takes a guess at Megan's age. "Got anything like that in here?" he asks, looking at the book curiously. When the brochures for Xaviers catch his eye, Bobby blinks and stares. "Hey...where did you get those?" he's even more curious now, wondering who from the school met this girl already. "Hmmm." Megan takes the book back, flipping through it in search of something specific. She glances at the brochures, answering automatically at first, "Oh, I'm going to be a- " That's when she catches herself, looking up with a worried look, "A, uh, a friend of someone who's going there. She thought I should check it out but, well." She flutters her wings again, "I'm looking for a Mutant school. Which that isnt. At all." Horrible lie complete, she tries to change the subject, "What about something like this? We did this for someone in Swansea. But if you want a different one we can probably do that too... " She shows him a picture of a cake that has been made to look like a framed painting, Starry Night to be exact. The reaction he gets from Megan and the bad lie just make Bobby laugh. He glances around and shakes his head. "Relax," he offers. "I know about the place," the icy mutant puts a hand on the counter. A little concentration and he lifts it slowly, forming a little ice sculpture as he does. When he's finished, there's a perfect five inch tall replica of Megan holding a tray of cupcakes made of ice on the counter. "You need to work on how to lie less obviously," he teases. "As for the cakes, I like the sound of this. Can you do any painting in there or is it just the one?" Megan blinks, "Wow!" She bends to examine the little sculpture, careful not to get too close and melt it, "That's so neat!" She nods absently at the teasing, knowing that she really does have to get better at that. "You just... wow." Smiling brightly, she looks up and realizes she was just asked a question, "Oh! Sorry, yes anything. Well, pretty much anything. Here." She flips to the back of the book and pulls out a form for him to fill out, "You can put the kind of painting you want there." "Yeah, I know I'm cool," Bobby remarks with a grin, playing at buffing his nails on his shirt. "It's a good school. If you're looking for one for people like us, you won't find one any better," he says. When handed the form, he smiles. "Sweet. Now I don't know anything about paintings so I'm just going to descibe a general theme so you can pick one that fits it, okay?" "Sure!" Megan nods, laughing a little at Bobby being 'cool'. "Just leave a phone number where we can call when its ready. It'll probably be tomorrow, if that's ok? If you need it at a certain time you can write that in too." She glances at the brochures, picking them up to put away in case someone else comes in, "Is it really? That's good. Everyone so far seems so nice, TJ and Sam and Professor Xavier. And you!" She grins. "Sure thing, kid," Bobby replies, scribbling his cell number into the box. "Any time is good. I'm in no rush here. "Oh, so that's the crowd you met, huh? Sam's a buddy of mine and I go a long way back with the Professor," he replies. "Name's Bobby." "I'm Megan." She brightens even more, if possible, on finding out that he knows some of the people she's met. "And I can't wait for next year to start. Are you a teacher too?" She finds a drawer for the brochures and tucks them safely away. "That's right," Bobby replies. "Coolest teacher in the building with the Professor coming up a close second," because he has to give props to the wheel-man. "You'll probably hate my class though. I'm a math teacher," he laughs. Megan gets a 'lightbulb' sort of look, "Oh! You're the math teacher!" Aparently this connects something in her mind, "I don't mind math. It can be fun sometimes." She shrugs a little, as if she knows this makes her something of a nerd. "I'm not always great at it, though." "Hey, don't worry about it," Bobby replies with a grin. "You'll do fine. It's the PE teacher you gotta watch out for," he laughs, half joking there. Megan laughs a little, "Is he the same as the... " She pauses to glance at the door, "Flying teacher? That's what Sam said he does." She frowns a little then, "I like flying. But I was never very good at PE... " "Nope," Bobby replies with a grin. "Trust me, you'll know the guy when you see him. And we run PE a little different over there. It'll be fun." Megan smiles again, reassured. "I'll look forward to it then." She looks over at the form, leaning across the counter a little, "Are you all set, then? I'll take that in to Grandma so she can set a price for you, ok? She said she'd give a discount to people from the Institute. But I don't know how much it is." Bobby nods. He likes the positive attitude. "I'm all good. And I definitely like the sound of this discount. Definite icing on the cake." Grinning, Megan takes the paper and puts the book away, "Alright then, we'll give you a call when its all ready" She heads for the door, pausing before heading through to say, "It was really nice to meet you, Bobby. I'll look forward to math class!" "Sounds good to me. Thanks for the help. And see ya when the school year starts," Bobby offers as he heads to the exit. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs